Vacation at the Sunshine State
by Colossal Titan's Hoe
Summary: This needs extra explaining. description inside. All human. HoN and VA crossover. Rated T for mild language until further noticed. Lemons!
1. Can't Get Like Me

**Hi, my fledglings. How you today? Well, this is my first Crossover FanFic. It's a crossover of House of Night and Vampire Academy. It starts as Dimitri, Darius, Stark, Christian, and Alex all walking on Miami's boardwalk. I've never been so I'm making up stuff. They have never met Rose, Zoey, Lissa, Aphrodite, or Aqua before. All the boys are best friends. All the girls and Damian and Jack are best friends. This is all human. This starts as Stark's POV.  
Disclaimer: I'm not Richelle Mead, P.C. Cast, or Kristin Cast so I don't own HoN or VA.**

Can't Get Like Me

Man, why did I ever agree to come on this vacation? I ask myself. It's hot. It' damp. Why bother?

"Oh, lighten up, Stark," Dimitri said. He was one of my best friends. Yeah, the best friends who dragged me all the way to Florida. Yeah, sure, there were plenty of girls, but really, none of them seemed like my type.

"Sorry if I'm putting a damper on your vacation, but you guys wanted me to come," I countered.

"Good point. Maybe we should feed you to some sharks," Christian said. I just rolled my eyes and looked ahead.

We were about halfway down the boardwalk when I started hearing "Can't Get Like Me" by School Gyrls.

"Hey, guys, you hear that?" I asked. We stood still and that made the music even louder. There were also some cheers and cat whistles. The guys heard and, being them, ran right to it. I followed after.

There was a groud of people cheering about something. I pushed into the crowd. There were 5 girls and 2 boys, about 22-years-old, our age, dancing to "Can't Get Like Me". One girl was a blond with bright green eyes. She looked nice and pretty, but not for me, the next was a hot girl with brown eyes and brown hair. Again, not for me. The next was another blond. She had a pretty face and blue eyes. God, is there no-one in Miami for me? The next girl had short, curly brown and blond hair. The blonde parts had an extremely faint blue tint and had ice blue eyes. She was beautiful, just as the others had been, but not for me. The next was one of the boys. He had brown hair and brown eyes. The next was the other boy. He had dark blond hair and brown eyes. The last girl was... wow. She was dazzlingly beautiful. She had hazel eyes and dark hair that fell to the middle of her back, even in a pony tail. I fell head-over-heels for her right at that moment. The girls had on shorts and their bathing suit tops only, so I got a good look of her body. It was curved in all the right places and tanned perfectly. She probibly was Cherokee, based on her high cheek bones.

Whoa, is this really happening? Am I seriously falling in love with a girl that I don't even know the name of?

The answer is yes. Yes I am.

Dimitri POV

"Hey, guys, you hear that?" Stark suddenly asked. He had been quiet for a while. I felt bad that he wasn't enjoying his summer.

We stood still and heard "Can't Get Like Me" by School Gyrls playing, along with cheers and cat whistles. Goodie, a little entertainment.

Everyone but Stark ran to the source of the noise. It was 5 girls and 2 guys dancing to "Can't Get Like Me". There may have been 5 girls, but only one held my attention. She was a medium height woman about 22-years-old, my age, and had brown eyes and brown hair that flowed to her waist. It looked like it would feel like silk under my hand. She had on shorts and a bikini top, so I could see she had a great body. She was oddly built and had abs, rather then a flad stomach. She was perfect.

I then noticed that she was staring at me with a smile that made me want to cater to her every wim. I'm serious, it did. Oh, Jeeze, I'm falling in love with a girl I have never even talked to before, nonetheless know the name of. But this girl, well, she just seemed like the one for me. Yup, it's official, I'm in love.

After that song went off, "Ride" by Ciara **(A. N. I'm sorry, that's my fave song)** came on. She was going to kill me if she danced to this. Each girl went out to the crowd and picked a boy to dance with. I noticed that a dark haired girl with hazel eyes picked Stark, a girl with short, curly hair and ice blue eyes picked Alex, a blond with green eyes picked Christian, and another blond with blue eyes picked Darius. They all looked happy as a little kid on Christmas morning. When I looked to see what lucky bastard the brunette had picked, she was walking toward me. I got the same look as the others when she grabbed my hand.

"Hey, I'm Rose. And you are?" she asked. I almost started bowing to her at that moment. She had the most beautiful voice. She was still looking at me with raised eyebrows for the answer.

"Dimitri Belicov," I said and she smile that the heart-breaking smile again. She turned around and towed me toward the center of the group. The guys had sat out and were sitting on a bench. They were holding hands so I was guessing they were gay. Fine with me.

I hadn't noticed before, but they had lined up 5 coolers. They sat us down on them and paused the music.

"How y'all today?" the girl who had picked Stark asked the crowd. There was crazy cheers coming from the group. The girls all headed to the front and stood side-by-side, holding hands. They were obviously best friends. "I'm Zoey. This is Aqua." She gestured to the curly haired girl. "This is Lissa." She gestured to the green-eyed blond that chose Christian. "This is Aphrodite." She gestured toward the blue-eyes blond that picked Daius. "And this is Rose. We are the best of friends. We are also the reason that your friends drag you to Florida against your will. We are the girls that put the fun back in Miami. We are the Miami Girls! Are y'all ready?" The crowd cheered.

"Yo, Jack, Damian, start the music back up," Aqua yelled at the guys sitting on the bench. They did and a different song came on. Now "Candyman" by Christina Aguilera came on. They grabbed our hands and told us to swing dance. We did as we were told. I actually had a lot of fun. I learned that Rose was, indeed, 22, and so were her friends. She also said that her friends had mumbled stuff while they were dancing that they had their eyes on the other guys they picked. I told her that they were my friends.

"Oh, really?" she asked. "Well, by the way they were staring at my girls, they liked them back." She blushed and looked away. "And the way you were staring at me," she mumbled. Oh, God, she had noticed. I was so nervous at that moment. So I covered it up with humor.

"You were staring at me, too. So, like, do you like me or something?" The end came out a little whispery, but she heard it.

"Yes, yes, I do. Do you like me?" she asked.

"Yes, yes I do," I copied her. That must have been all she needed, because she wrapped her arms around my neck and kissed my. I kissed her back and picked her up so we were at eyes level. I held her with one arm and the other hand went into her hair. Her small hands wound into my hair and we became kind of lost in each other.

We pulled back for air but our mouths were only about 5 inches apart. She giggled. "We have an audiance," she said, nodding toward the crowd that was now cat whistling at us. I just laughed.

"Then let's give them a show." I started moving in for another kiss, but she put two fingers on my mouth.

"I don't think so, Comrade," she said. Comrade? Oh, well. At least I have a nickname.

"Why not?" I whined. I pouted my bottom lip.

"Because I might not be able to stop next time," she laughed and then kissed my bottom lip.

"And would that be a bad thing?" I asked seductively.

"Yes, because I do believe that it is still day time and little kids pass by," she said. "No need to scar their delicate minds."

"Good point." I looked over at the others and saw they were all a done deal now. Stark and Zoey had looks of love on their faces. Alex and Aqua were giving each other kisses on the cheek every couple seconds. Darius and Aphrodite were making out. Lissa and Christian were doing the same. The crowd was starting to get thinner.

"Um, do you want to stay with us?" Rose asked me. "You and your friends? We own a big house up here that Lissa's parents bought us when we went to college. They're rich."

"That would be cool with me. I'll just have to ask the others." I turned and called to them. "Guys! You want to stay with them?"

"Yes," Darius, lips swolen said.

"Good with me," Stark said looking down at Zoey like she was a goddess.

"Absolutely," Alex said, looking down at the 4' 10" girl at his side. She was really short.

"It's official, we're staying with the girls!" Christian said. His lips looked much the same as Darius's.

We all headed toward the hotel we were staying at. We got all of our things and checked out. I noticed that the teenager at the desk looked diappointed to see me holding Rose's hand. She had had sort of a crush on me since the day we checked in.

We followed to girls to the boardwalk's parking lot and when they stopped at their cars, our mouths plopped open. They had a sky blue Chevy 300 with a 4 inch tall wing. They had "Miami Beach" in cursive on the wing and the girls' faces were on the sides of the cars. When Rose said rich, she meant rich.

"Are you guys getting in, or are you going to just stand there like dead fish?" Aqua asked us, folding her arms in front of her chest. We shook out of our daze and got in. Lissa drove in one, and Rose drove the other. Me and Christian were in shot gun.

While Aqua was getting into the car me and Rose were in, some guy that was standing at the car next to us smacked her butt. Then all hell broke loose.

Aqua whirled around and growled at the guy. I mean, an actual growl. It sounded like the sound a wolf would make. She lunged at him and landed a kick on his side, knocking him down. She jumped on him and started spasmically punching him in the face. Alex got out to get her off him. He picked her up by the waist and put her into the car. Aqua's fists were bleeding. Alex turned to the guy and smiled.

"I hope that taught you a lesson about respecting women," he said and then turned around to et in the car. But the guy that Aqua had beat up got up and knocked Alex to the ground. The guy tried to get a punch on Alex but Alex, being as tall and built as he is, dodged and flipped them over. He punched the guy over and over again. I looked back at Aqua and saw she was smiling at Alex. Nonetheless, she got out and pulled on one of Alex's hands softly. He instantly stopped and looked up at her.

"He's not worth it," she said, pulling his hand again. He smiled at her and got up. The guy just got up and glared after them. As soon as we got in the car, the whole car, which was me, Rose, Aqua, Alex, Damian, the brunutte boy, and Jack, his boyfriend, cracked up. We were joking about it the whole way there. I had asked Aqua how she could fight.

"I'm a black belf and Ti Quando **(however the hell you spell it)**, karate, and Ti Chi **(again, however the hell you spell it)**. Plus, I was head of my guy class, well, next to Rose. It was her best supject in high school. I also spent my whole life until middle school in the ghetto part of L. A. but then momma and dad moved to the more... civilized part of L. A."

"What college do you go to?" I asked.

"We all go to California State. I'm going to be a phsycology teacher, Lissa high school reading, Jack technology, Rose gym, Aphrodite fashion, Damian college language arts, and Zoey visual and technical arts. We've had out lived planned out since 6th grade. We all go to CSU, and become teachers. Is it short? Yes. Is it easy? Hell no."

I laughed at her. Rose had told me before that Aqua was the strangest but funnest person you would ever meet. Well, she proved her correct. "Oh, go shove a remote up your ass," she said.

"What?" I asked. She got out her iPhone and looked for something. She finally put on a video and gave the phone back to me. It was a video of some kid freaking out about his mom canceling his Mortal Combat acount. He sounded like he was having a spas attack. At 1:11, he took a remote off his bed and tried to shove it up his butt. There were tears streaming down my face from laughing too hard by the end of it. That kid had some anger management problems. He seriously does. Rose had been holding in laughter since the video started. She had obviously seen the video before.

"Now do you get why I said that?" Aqua said. I nodded. "That is one of my favorite videos on YouTube. I just think he's crazy. And his brother is petty."

"So true, water," Rose said, earning a pop in the head. "Ow! Okay, okay, sorry."

"Why did she hit you in the head?" Alex asked.

"Because that's what I do to people that I know I don't like being called water. And now you both are warned as well," Aqua answered. After seeing her fight and hearing about her black belts, I'm a little scared to get her angry, though I'm over a foot taller than her. We nodded and settled into the nexyt convorsation. We talked the whole ride.

When we pulled into view of the house, I was amazed at how much money Lissa's parents must have. It was a 4 story mansion, had a big iron gate around it, a tennis court, a pool, a Jacuzzi, and a track. We pulled up to the front gate.

"Hello, Ms. Hathaway," the guy at the frond gate said and then pushed a button that opened the gate. I noticed the gate enterence had a cursive M and G on it.

"What does M. G. stand for?" I asked Rose.

"Miami Girls. It runs in the Dragomir, Lissa's family's, name. The one woman each generation is chosen and can gather up as many friend as she wants. She then is to take them to Miami whenever she pleases where she is to be the power figure just below the mayor. It's quite fun, actually. Plus, we have this mansion. Pool, tennis, a gym, walk-in closets in every room, a car for each of us, a stable, massages any time we want. It's paradise. We live in a simular one in L. A."

"Wow," was my brilliant response.

"Oh, and we get bottomless credit cards," Aqua said. "Just comes with being the best friends af a high up rich girl. But Lissa is not like rich girls in movies. In fact, she's one of the nicest people you will ever meet."

"I could tell. Christian is picky, and for him to pick someone, they have to be perfect, or close to it," I said. Alex nodded in agreement.

We parked and got out. We then got our stuff out and went inside. We were sharing rooms with our girls, so, me with Rose, Christian with Lissa, Alex with Aqua, Darius with Aphrodite, and Stark with Zoey.

"Mia!" Aqua called. A girl with short blonde hair and looked something like a Barbie came down the steps.

"Yeah?" she asked. She was probibly Mia.

"Go get lover boy. I wanna go to the beach," Aqua said. Mia ren back upstairs and Aqua went off to ask if anyone else wanted to go to the beach.

"Lover boy?" I asked Rose.

"Mia's fiance, Eddie. They've been engaged for about a month now. And Mia was a Miami Girl but she's pregnant," Rose said.

"Oh, well, that's nice. How far term?"

"2 week, thnk you very much," Mia said, coming down the steps with a guy about our age with brown hair and brown eyes. That must be Eddie.

"Finally found a man, Rose?" Eddie asked. "I was beginning to think you would never get one."

"Shut up, Castles," Rose yelled back and laughed. "Lissa, Aphrodite, Aqua, and Zoey, got men today, too."

"Oh, really? So there are no single people in the house?" Eddie asked. Rose shook her head.

"Technically, Bubby and Maleficent are still single. Beelzebub and Nala are together, though," Rose said. Eddie rolled his eyes.

"Who are they?" I asked.

"Pets. Other than the horses in the stable, which are mainly Zoey's, we have 4 pets, one dog and 3 cats. Bubby is the dog, a guy. Beelzebub is a guy cat, and Maleficent and Nala are girl cats. Nala is pregnant with Beelzebub's kittens. Maleficent is alone and Bubby is the only dog. We have to get them mates," Rose explained.

"Actually, we have 5 pets," Aqua said, coming into the room with everyone in tow. "Lena is still a pet, you know."

"Yes, in our eyes. But most people wouldn't see a Benal Tiger as a pet, Aqua," Rose countered. Wait, did she just say a tiger?

Just then, a big black and white tiger came running it. It ran right to Aqua and sat down. Aqua reached into a drawer in a table next to them and pulled out a peice of, what looked to be a sardine.

"Here ya go, Jen," she said as she gave the fish to the tiger. I was scared silly.

"What the hell do you havea a tiger for a pet?" I asked as the tiger ran out the door.

"Oh, relax, she only eats animals she doesn't know. She was born in captivity, so she is quite tame," Aphrodite said. "If Jacky over there isn't scared of her, neither should you be."

I looked at Alex, who was holding Aqua's hand, to see his reaction. He looked like a body guard guarding the woman he secretly loves. Well, that's a statement about the intensity of their relationship. He would throw himself between Aqua and a tiger. I would probibly do the same thing for Rose, though.

"Well, off to the beach!" Damian exclaimed. Jack had a beach bag on his shoulder.

We headed out and took seperated car this time, each couple in their own car. Rose's car was rose red with a vine of roses on either side.

"Nice," I said as we approached the car. "What an inside joke."

"It is isn't it?" she said. "I picked it out. Check out the center of the hubcabs."

I looked and there was a rose in the center of each hubcap. I laughed and stood up strait to find Rose already in.

"Coming?" she asked. Iaughed and climbed in.

To the beach!

**Did you like it? I hope you did. I don't like displeasing you guys. Okay, so, Aqua has a hot temper. I just love it when girls beat up guys. And then Alex and the guy fighting was hilarious. So, d you want another guy to grope another girl and then get beat up. If yes, who should get groped and should the girl or guy beat up the perve. And the mansion is actually one I had imagined me and Dimitri living together as man and wife. A girl can dream. Sigh. And that video of the kid freaking out on YouTube is real. I have a link up for it and other songs in my profile. I want a PM about your reaction to the video. Ilove you. Reveiw so I at least _feel_ loved. And I love Damian like the sister I never had. Oh, and should I bring Erik in and have the guys, Rose, and Aqua gang up on him?**

**Love,  
Ashley Cullen :D**


	2. Beach Party Gone Wrong

**Hi, Hi! (No I'm not high.) Okay, so, I loved your comments and I will be puttingErik in. Only because I want to see that bastard get his ass kicked by 2 girls and 5 guys. That will be fun to write! Okay, so, they are just getting to the beach. And there will be some entertainingscenes. Mostly people getting beat up. I have a violent mind, I know, but I love the thought of a bunch of hot guys beating up some jerks that, say, slap their girl on the ass. Especially Stark and Dimitri. That is an extremely hot image right there. Okay, so ON WITH IT! Can't get like me! Sorry, I'm listening to it on YouTube.  
Disclaimer: I don't own VA or HoN, unfortunately.**

* * *

Beach Party Gone Wrong

**Aqua POV**

"They try to change me but they realize they can't!" I sang along to MileyCyrus's "Can't Be Tamed" that was blaring from the free-for-all beach party that was going in Miami Beach. I loved these things. They made it look like in the movies where there are always rebellious teens drinking under the legal age. Ah, good times with good movies.

"You are goofy, but I guess that's why I love you," Alex joked from beside me. I stiffened. Did he just say he loved me? "Aqua, what's wrong?" I could hear the apparent worry in his voice.

"Did you just say you loved me?" I asked, looking up to meet his beautiful emerald green eyes.

"Yes, love, I did," he said and wrapped his arms around me. Then he kissed me and I knew he meant it. Good, so I wasn't the only one in this relationship that fell in actual love with the other. I kissed him back and he picked me up so I didn't have to stand on my tippy-toes and he wouldn't have to bend down. We broke apart and smiled at each other, leaning our heads together.

"I love you, too, Alex," I said and gave him a peck on the cheek. He put me down and grabbed my hand. I was so abnormally small; I probably looked more like his little sister than his lover. That was sure to be a problem with guys at the party. I would just handle them the same I handled the rest. I also prayed that we wouldn't end up running into Erik Night, Z'sex. That is the last thing we need. That boy is so persistent with trying to get Zoeyback. It's getting annoying. I'm about to act on the 100s of threats I made toward him.

We met up with everyone at the little beach supply store on the boardwalk. We checked to make sure Jack had gotten everything. Apparently not, because Aphrodite, Zoey, Mia, Lissa, Stark, and Christian went into the store and returned with a couple bottles of sunscreen.

"Sensitive skin," they all said and we all just rolled our eyes. But then a big pink spot caught my eye. It was the most beautiful surfboard I had ever seen. It had and inscription on it that said "Queen of the Ocean" in blue Japanese. I had taken foreign language class. I started walking toward it and picked it up. It was about, I'd say, 2 ½ to 3 feet taller than me, maybe more. I looked back at the stack and luckily found a smaller identical board. Thank Jesus I didn't look like a Barbie doll next to this one.

Rose, Dimitri, Stark, and Alex all got a board, too. Rose's was blood red with white Hawaiian flowers. Dimitri's was a green board about the same size as the first one I had seen with "Miami" written in cursive all down the board. Stark's was white with colorful fish on it. Alex's was nearly identical to mine, only his was blue with "King of the Sea" written in red Japanese.

"Hey, Gemstone," Rose asked. Gemstone was my preferred nickname. "What exactly do your boards say?"

"Mine's says 'Queen of the Ocean' and his says 'King of the Sea'," I told her. She made an O shape with her mouth and then got a mischievous grin on her face.

"I suppose yours fits, Aqua," she said. "Your name is water, after all." That was it. I started running at her and she ran away. I chased her onto the boardwalk and a little girl laughed at us. I got to Rose and knocked her upside the head. Hard.

"Fuck!" she exclaimed, rubbing the back of her head.

"I told you not 3 hours ago never to call me water and you forget. What will I do with you, Rosemarie?" I chastised and shook my head. She really was going to have to learn that before she gets a concussion.

Everyone had come out of the store and started walking to the beach.

"Hey, Rose, Aqua, If you want to join up, feel free to do so," Stark called over his shoulder. I stuck my tongue out at him. He just laughed and turned back around.

We ran toward them and I popped Stark in the head. I wasn't too hard though.

"Ouch!" he exclaimed and glared at me. "What'dyou do that for?" I was planning on playingthe innocence card.

"Whatever do you mean, Stark? I was simply joining you guys to go to the beach," I said in a too sweet voice. He rolled his eyes and turned back around. Score one for Aqua, zero for Stark.

We picked a good spot to put our stuff. Someone would always be there, because Aphrodite, apparently, wasn't getting into the water. She is seriously a diva sometimes. But that's why we love her, though.

Us girls decide to lounge on the towel and work on our tans for a while. When in Miami, keep a tan. That's always been my motto.

"Hey, Alex," I called to him. He turned around. "Mind putting this on my back, please?" I asked, holding up a bottle of sun-tan lotion.

"Sure thing, Gemstone," he said and took the bottle from me. I sighed as he massagedmy back gently. He had the magic ass hands. I took my sunglasses off and layed my head on my arms, which were folded at the edge of the towel. The massage stopped and I whined to myself.

"Who's going swimminng?" he asked. All of the guys raised their hands. "Then, come on! There are some big waves coming in."

They ran to the water just in time to be hit by a massive wave that knocked them all down. We loved to keep track of how many "wipe-outs", as we called them, each of us would get, then the onewith the most has to treat everyone to ice cream, pizza, est. It's a fun gamme. And either Mia, Aphrodite, or Lissa would lose because of their clumsiness in water.

After about 10 minutes, Darius had 2 wipe-outs, Stark had 5, Dimitri had 3, Alex had 3, Eddie had 4, and Christian had 8. Then a shodow cast over us.

"Hey, do you mind!" Aphrodite screamed at the guy. None of us looked at him. "You're blocking all the Vitamin C!"

"Sorry, I didn't mean to interuptyour little tanning session, Aphrodite," said the cool voice. The voice I hadcometo know. The same voice that had broken my Zoey's little heart.

"Erik, fuck off like a good little house fly!" I hissed at him. I glaced up in time to see him flinch back a little.

"Not until I get my Zoey back," he said firmly. Did he seriously just say that?

"_Your _Zoey?" Z exploded at the, what Aphrodite would call, asshat. I have no idea what it is but when I asked, she said it was just an Erik. "You never owned me! That was the reason I left you. Because the only guys you liked me being around were Damien and Jack! You were a possessive-"

"Asshat," Aphrodite cut her off.

"Um, sure," Zoeysaid, then she turned back on Erik. "So you better get out of here. Or else you will not be able to reproduce little devil versions of yourself."

"Go ahead, let Aqua and Rose beat me to a pulp. I don't care. All I care about is you, Zoey." He squatted down so fast that we hardly saw it, then he grabbed her head between his hands and kissed her. I was shocked into stillness. Then a fist connected with the side of Erik's head and he was down. I looked up to see Stark with an expression of pure hatred on his face. This is going to get ugly.

"Bitch, don't you ever, ever touch her again or it will be your funeral. Got it?" Stark yelled and pulled Zoey up and behind him. Now, this wasn't what Erik had been doing. What Stark is doing is protecting her from what is bad for her, like a friend that drives when their friend is a little Erik had been doing was fending off every guy that came near her. Even duringour dancingon the boardwalk that we did for the Miami Girls tradition. He was killing summer forus and everyone else. So Zoey did the only thing she could. She broke up with him. We were all proud of her. She had thought she loved him, but it just ended up being a big crush that she misjudged as love. But now I know she's in love with Stark. It's just written all over them.

"And who, exactly, are you?" Erik questioned coldly.

"Stark Mell, and Zoey's new boyfriend, so back off!"

"You don't own her yet. There's no ring on her finger. She's still up for grabbes," Erik said, like he was talking about a peice of meat.

"See, that's why she doesn't want you. She told me about you getting rid of guys that came toward her. And about how badly you treated her. The beating, the slapping, it's abbuse! She still has some marks," he said and lifted the leg of her shorts up a little to show an old and yellowing bruise in the shape of a hand. I had seen that one. He got mad because she said that he was going too far with the protectiveness. He had hit her so many times, I didn't know if I could stand it anymore. I was on the verge of murder, I really was. But then Zoey save me from jail by dumping the douche bag. We celebrated with pizza and _Dear John_, _The Proposal_, _Avatar, and Twilight Saga: New Moon._ It was a fun movie night. All of us, including Damien and Jack, blubbered when John's dad died, laughed our asses off when Sandra and Ryan fell on top of each other and made cat whistles at him while he undressed on the front porch, we yelled at the TV in _Avartar_ about the bodies being fake and how Jake was trying to help, but they, of course, didn't listen, and then we angrily muttered to ourselves about there not being enough Edward in the movie. Well, except the 2 other Miami Girls, Shaunee and Erin, or, as we call them, the Twins. They were both drooling over Jacob and got pissed at me when I said, "Will you marry me?" with Robert Pattinson. I had read the books already, so I was all good. I was the all knower, along with Lissa and Zoey. They all hated me for telling them about Nessie.

"Erik, I swear to Satan, I will beat you to a pulp if you don't get out of here in the next ten seconds starting now. 10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5..."

"I'm not going," was his final answer.

"Have it your way. Hey, guys, who wants to join in?" I asked. Rose, Dimitri, Alex, and Stark all sprang up. Erik get out an audible gulp.

We closed in on him and he backed away. I wonder which one of us he was more afraid of. I jumped at his and he just barely dodged it. Then he went to pin me, and Alex got him before he could land a hand on me. My hero. I joined in and kicked him in the nuts. He kind of crumpled in on himself and started grunting. Rose came over to him and said a single sentence.

"When life gives you a boyfriend tree, the best ones are on the top, not the ones at the bottom." With that, we left a still grunting Erik in the sand. I sure as hell hope I broke it. Zoey had warned him that he wouldn't he wouldn't be able to reproduce. Well, promise forfilled.

We all laughed about it for a while until I suggested that we go in the water while thereare still some big waves. Me, Rose, Alex, and Dimitri all went in to catch waves while everyone waited for the wipe-outs. By the end, I had 3, Alex had 6, Dimiri had 5, and Rose had 4.

"Christian, you're treating us to something, since you had the most wipe-outs," I announced. He looked confused. "You had 8 wipe-out, which are when you get unintentionally knocked over by a wave. That was the most out of the group, so you have to treat us all to something."

"Oh, then, I pick to treat you each to a double scoop ice cream cone from Baskin Robbins. How about it?"

"Sounds good," I said. Everyone else nodded. "Okay, so, we'll all meet at Basksin Robbins. And we're off!"

We all ran to the cars and, yay, me and Alex were the first, then Rose and Dimitri, then Zoey and Stark, then Darius and Aphrodite, then Mia and Eddie, then, finally, Lissa and Christian.

"Jeeze nice of you guys to get here before I turned 30," I said to them when they got out of the car. "Liss, you have a frickin' Porche! Act like it!"

We all made our way into Baskin Robbins and ordered out ice cream, compliments of Christian. I got a half mint chocolate chip, half chocolate chip cookie dough. Alex got vanilla and chocolate and fudge and carmel on top, topped off with rainbow sprinkles. Lissa got Orange Shurbert and strawberry flavored ice cream with rainbow sprinkles. Rose, having her appetite, got 2 rainbow scoops with chocolate fudge and carmal. with both rainbow and chocolate sprinkles. It is a wonder that she is so skinny.

We finished a little faster than antisipated because each couple was taking bites and licks of each other's ice cream, making it run out faster. I looked at my phone when we got into the car. I hadn't realized it was a Monday. It was Movie Monday now and I hadn't gotten any movies. I decided to text everyone.

Meet at Wal-Mart. 4got 2 get movies.

* * *

**Okay, so, there. I beat up Erik. The next chapter will be at Wal Mart, one of my favorite stores on Earth, along with Barnes & Nobles. Ah, the books they have there. Anyways, the things they did while watching _The Proposal, Twilight Saga: New Moon, Dear John, _and _Avatar _are all things I did when I saw the movies. I especially did the cat whistles durring _The Proposal_. I just couldn't resist at my b-day slumber party. It was too hot! Oh, and, YAY! _Twilight Saga: New Moon_ was voted movie of the year last night on the MTV Movie Awards. Go Twilight! And I love you all. Show the love. Press the Review button. I know you want to. I will put up the next chapter, which I have alreadty thought of, as fast as my slow fingers can type. And request me on Facebook! Name is Ashley Palmisano (yes, I know, it sounds like the name of a cheese).**

**-Love,  
Aquamarine Belicov Montego**


	3. Shopping, Guitar Hero, and Dancing

**Hello, peoples of the world! Okay, so this is chapter 3 of Vacation in the Sunshine State. I said I would get on this ASAP and I meant it. I just think this Chapter will be hilarious. It takes place all in Wal-Mart. How is Wal-Mart funny? Well, when you combine the HoN crew with the VA crew, you can get fun anywhere. Oh, and I forgot to mention earlier that the Twins own a big shot fashion company in New York. That is why they are not in this story yet. But they will appear soon enough. So just hold yours and Lenobia's horses. This shifts POV a lot, but it starts as Aphrodite's POV. Interesting,ey? Also, PICKLE JUICES! I'm a fandom ass girl, aren't I?  
Disclaimer: I asked both Richelle and the Casts if I could have their series. They all said no! How selfish!**

Shopping, Guitar Hero, and Dancing

We were just walking into the Wal-Mart near the Baskin Robbins. We were here because _someone__–_cough, Aqua, cough–forgot to go out and buy some movies for Movie Monday. Well, while she's picking movies, I might as well shop.

"C'mon, Darius," I said as I tugged his hand in the direction of the women's cloths. Once there, I pulled out garment after garment. I found the cutest dress that was either dark pink or dark red with white polka dots on it. The fabric was metallic and soft so I got that **(on profile)**.

Darius was carrying all of the clothes because no way all of the clothes I was getting were fitting into a cart. I was looking around the t-shirt section and I found the perfect t-shirt for Aqua. It was neon pink and said "I'm not short, I'm fun sized!" in black across the boobs. I had to get this for her. I looked for her size and threw it with the others. Darius looked at it and looked at her questioningly.

"It's not for me. It's for Aqua," I said and he laughed. I also found a black tank that said "Sexy" across the boobs in gold and stopped about 1 or 2 inches under your boobs. I got one for each girl and carried them myself. I also got some super shortie McShort shorts for each of us to go with the shirt. I plan on us sporting these little numbers tomorrow. That'll give the boys something to think about at the Club tomorrow. The better the friskiness the boys have, the better the sex, it's simple logic. Speaking of…

"Hey, Darius, come here," I said, taking him to the changing rooms.

"Um, Aphrodite, what are we doing here?"Darius asked. I just smiled and pulled him in and locked the door. Let the fun begin!

**Rose POV**

"What do you wanna do while we're waiting?" I asked Dimitri as we walked absent minded through the video game section of Wal-Mart. I looked around. Then a trial booth caught my eye. I pointed to it and he smiled and went down with me.

"Oh, good, there are two. So we can have a competition. Whoever loses has to buy the other something from Wal-Mart," I said. "Deal?"

"Deal," he said. "You wanna ankle swear on it?" I was surprised at that that question.

"_You_ know how to ankle swear?" I asked, astonished at the fact that he watched iCarly.

"Yup. Taught myself," he said proudly.

"Okay, we'll ankle swear on it." An ankle swear is the ultimate for of swearing. It locks the swear in place until it is fulfilled. There is no way to get out of an ankle swear. **(Tutorial on profile.)**

When we finished the ankle swear by grabbing the other person's ankle and saying, "I swear," we moved on. I set myself up and he did the same. We picked "Beat It" by Michael Jackson to play to. I loved the song and was still mourning over his death.

Guitar Hero was one of my favorite games of all time and I couldn't help but feel like I was going to win.

The song started and we began to sing and push the correct button. At first it was really just a couple notes because the intro was only a few cords. Then it picked up when Michael started singing. We sang with him.

"They told you don't you ever come around here.  
Don't wanna see your face  
You better disappear.  
The fire's in their eyes  
and their words are really clear,  
so beat, just beat it.

You better run, you better do what you can.  
Don't wanna see no blood,  
Don't be a macho man.  
You wanna be tough  
Better do what you can,  
So beat it,  
But you wanna be bad!

"Just beat it, beat it, beat it, beat it.  
No one wants to be defeated  
Showin' how you funky  
Strong as you fight  
It doesn't matter  
Whose wrong or right  
Just beat it, beat it (x4)

They're out to get you  
Better leave while you can.  
Don't wanna be a boy  
You wanna be a man.  
You wanna stay alive  
Better do what you can  
So, beat it, just beat it

You have to show them that you're really not scared  
You're playin' with your life,  
this ain't no truth or dare.

We sang in sync and, by the end, we were tied. There were no more good songs in the expert level for the trial, so we called a tie and to buy each other something. So we set off. I picked a red nightgown and slippers. He picked a pair of jeans and a Ed Harding t-shirt that had a kimono dragon on it. We bought them and went to look for everyone else.

We were walking through the women's section, where I thought I'd find Aphrodite. I knocked on one of the dressing room doors and called her name.

"Um, we'll be a minute," she called. Wait, we? Oh, fuck me tender with a fucking chainsaw. They're doing the _do_. In Wal-Mart. I will never, repeat never, try my clothes on in that room again. Always the others, not that one. We walked away, scared for life. Then we walked past the makeup and I told Dimitri I was just getting some lip gloss and nail polish. I was running dangerously low. So I ran into the isle and got some cherry Revlon lip gloss and some gold, silver, and red nail polish. When I got back, some blond chick was standing in front of Dimitri. It was probably fake blond dye. She looked behind her when Dimitri looked at me behind her. She frowned at me and then smiled.

"Are you his sister?" she asked. Hell, no!

"No, I'm not. I'm Dimitri's girlfriend," I said and walked around her and stood next to Dimitri.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't know," she said and her smile became apologetic. Well, she was nice, I wouldn't be mean to her since there was really no way for her to know. "You're lucky. He's sweet."

"I know," I said, taking his hand. "I really do." He smiled like a kid on Christmas morning.

"You two are cute together." Her eyes suddenly widened. "Oh my goodness! Are you a Miami Girl?" she asked.

"Yes, I am, we were actually just looking for the other MGs so we can leave."

"Ohmigosh! Can I have your autograph?" she all but squealed. I was used to this.

"Sure," I said and got a marker out. "Where and to who?"

"At the top of my arm and to Jill." She was getting calmed down.

"Okay, to Jill, from Rose. Enjoy life as it comes," I said as I wrote it down on her arm. "Okay, there you go." The squealed and jumped up and down.

"Thank you! Who knew that I would end up flirting with a MG's man at Wal-Mart?" she said more to herself.

She walked off and Dimitri was staring at me weird. "What?"

"Why would she want your autograph?" he asked.

"Like I told you before, we're one step below mayor in Miami. Plus, we're cooler," I said proudly. He shrugged it off and we went to look for everyone else.

Aqua POV

Alex and I were looking at the movies in Wal-Mart. I looked the shelves up and down and found a few movies.

"How about _It's Complicated_?" I asked.

"That's a good movie."

"_Law Abiding Citizen_?"

"Yeah, I like action."

"Are you still here, Alex?" I asked. He sounded a little far away.

"Just admiring the angel I was gifted with." I blushed and kissed him.

"If I'm an angel, you're God."

"That makes sense." He looked at the shelves. "How about _Jennifer's Body_?"

"Sure, but you have to protect me."

"I do believe I'm the one that needs protection. Jennifer is eating guys, remember?"

"Oh, really? I didn't know that. I don't know much about the movie." I didn't really pay attention to the scarier movies.

"Yeah, and it would be impossible for her to get to me with you by my side. She gets guys to eat through seduction." That sounds interesting.

"Okay, put it in the cart."

"How about _Texas Chainsaw Mass-?" _But I cut him off

"No, no, no! No _Texas Chainsaw Massacre. _I had nightmares for a week after seeing the first one, so, no."

"Okay, okay. No chainsaws." He scanned the shelves. "_Prince Caspian?"_

"Now that's what I'm talking about! Ben Barnes is HAWT!" He looked uncomfortable. "Don't worry, I would never leave you for Ben Barnes." He smiled and kissed me.

"I love you," he said."

"I love you, too." I looked on the shelves. "_Valentine's Day_?" I asked.

"Sure. It may be a chick flick, but it has a lot of celebrities in it."

"Cool. How about _Madea Goes to Jail_?"

"Awesome. That woman has spunk to her. Just like you, only she's ghetto."

"I'm ghetto, too. I already told you that I used to live in the ghetto parts of LA before middle school. I beat up high schoolers when I was in 5th grade. I'm beyond ghetto, thank you. I'm just way smaller than Madea."

"Yeah, sure." He looked at the shelves. "Okay, one more movie. What should it be?"

"_My Sister's Keeper," _I said right away. I had always wanted to see it. It just looked so heartwarming at sad that I was attracted to it.

"Okay, then, let's go look for everyone." We headed into the women's clothing where I expected to find Aphrodite, Zoey, and Mia. But it was empty. I knocked on the first changing room and called Aphrodite's name.

"Rose, I said we'd be a minute!" she yelled.

"Okay, first, this is Aqua. Second, ewww! You two have 5 minutes before we leave. And third, don't yell at me or I'll snap you neck."

"Oh, sorry Aqua," she said meekly.

"That's what I thought. Hi, Darius," I called.

"Um, hi," he said. Awkward turtle.

We walked away and I shook my head.

"They are going to get in so much trouble if they get caught," I said.

Lissa POV

"Hey, Liss," Christian said to me.

"Yeah?"

"What do you want to do? I get bored quickly."

"Ooo, there," I said, pointing to a Dance Party game trial. "I wanna play that!"

"Okay, fine with me."

We walked over and signed into it. We were doing a punk style dance so it was upbeat. It started and we jumped on the appropriate buttons in sync. We were tied half way through the game, until I decided to speed it up a bit. That threw him off course. He tried to keep up, but he just couldn't. So I won in the end and he bent over and put had hands on his knees for support while he tried to get his breathing under control. I laughed at him.

"I win! I guess that means I get a prize?" I asked and fluttered my eye lashes.

He smiled and walked over to me "And what kind of prize would that be?"

"A kiss." He acted fast on giving me my prize and kissed me square on the lips. He wasn't gentle with it either. I returned the kiss and pushed his against the glass of the game shelves. We were interrupted by 2 cleared throats, one deep and one more girl-like. We broke apart and turned to see Rose and Dimitri.

"You done?" Rose asked.

"I guess so, since we don't like having an audience while we kiss," Christian said.

"Oh, is that why you were making out in the middle of the game section in Wal-Mart while it's packed?" Rose retorted. She had a good point.

We set off to get the others and then ran smack into Aqua and Alex.

"There you are. Haveyou seen the others?" Rose asked.

"Aphrodite and Darius are in the dressing rooms getting busy, but I guess you knew that." That is gross.

"Guys!" we heard Damian call from behind us. We turnedto see him and Jack walking our way.

"Okay, we're missing Mia, Eddie, Zoey, and Stark. Aphrodite and Darius's tails better get a move on if they don't want to be here alone." Just then, Darius and Aphrodite came running our way. Aphrodite had a mad case of sex hair.

"Good of you two to joinus," I said. "Now, if you're done having sex in changing rooms, help us find Z, Stark, Mia, and Ed."

"Will do," Aphrodite said. They set off into the clothing again and after a few minutes, came out with Mia and Eddie in tow.

"Okay, so now we just need Z and Stark," Aqua said.

"Here we are," Zoey said as she and Stark came toward us.

We went and waited for Aqua and Alex to buythe movies and then went home.

Movie Monday Night, here we come!

* * *

**I bet Aphrodite and Darius made you never want to enter a changing room again, didn't they? You know who they always reminded me of? Rosalie and Emmett. You know, could he's a brawly guy with dark hair and she's a hot blond chick. Like that. Plus, Aphrodite and Rosalie are both full of themselves. They could be twin sisters, they really could. Okay, so, I have never seen any of the movies that Aqua buys in this chapter except _Vanentines' Day _and _Madea Goes to Jail._ I had fun writing this chapter, even though there was no beating up in this. But, oh well. They can't each have violence in them. I got 2 polls for you to either answer in a Review or PM:**

**1) Which charicter's POV should most of the story be in?**

**2)Which character's POV in this chapter, Shopping, Guitar Hero, and Dancing, was the best/ funniest?**

**Answer them! If you love me or this story, answer it!**

**Love,  
Ashley Banes (OMG, Ben Barnes is hawt!)**


	4. Movie Monday Night

**Hi! I'm back! Okay, so, this is movie night. I'm gonna make it funny as per usual. I mean, seriously, the movies Aqua picked out will have some good reactions from the girls. Okay, so, ON WITH THE SHOW.  
Disclaimer: Sigh. You guys forget a lot. I don't own VA nor do I own HoN. Is that clear? Good.**

Movie Monday Night

**Aqua POV**

I was anxious to get home. I really was. I wanted to watch these movies, and bad. I am kind of a movie freak. That is the reason I am put in charge of getting movies for Movie Monday Night.

When we pulled up, I practically ran right into Jim, the gatekeeper.

"Sorry, Jimmy!" I yelled to him. He just smiled, laughed, and walked back to his post.

We all parked and the girls, Damien, Jack, and Eddie ran to the house. Mondays were our favorite day of the week for a reason. We always get the best movies, no matter to what extent. The only things prohibited for me to get are movies that are all in a different language and the _Texas Chainsaw Massacre _movies, because, really, the first one gave the entire house nightmares for a week, even Eddie. I complied, though I wish I could get a Russian or Swedish movie because, honestly, Russian and Swedish dudes tend to be hawt! Take Dimitri as an example of that.

We plopped onto the couch and tried to catch our breath. By the time the others came in, Zoey and Mia were already in the kitchen making 4 bowls of popcorn. We usually only needed 2, but we had a little under double the amount of people now, so, yeah.

When the other boys came to sit down they just looked at us.

"Movie Monday Night is our favorite day of the week, okay?" I said to their faces that said they were questioning our mental health. They just shrugged and sat back, waiting for the movie to start. Z and Mia come in with the popcorn and I got up to start the voting.

"Okay, so, this week's candidates are _Jennifer's Body, Valentine's Day, Madea Goes to Jail, Prince Caspian, My Sister's Keeper,It's Complicated, _and _Law Abiding Citizen. _What will be first?" I said. "We'll start the vote with Rose."

"_Prince Caspian_," she said.

"All for Prince C, raise your hand," I said. Rose, Lissa, Mia, me, Alex, and Aphrodite raised our hands. "That's 6 for the prince. Dimitri, what's your vote?"

"_Law Abiding Citizen_," he said.

"All for Law?" I asked. Dimitri, Christian, Eddie, and Darius raised their hands. "That's 4 for Lwa Abiding Citizens. Sorry, guys, Prince beat you. Zoe, what's your vote?"

"_My Sister's Keeper_," she said.

"All for Sister?" I asked. Zoey, Darian, and Jack raised their hands. "Prince is still beating. Stark, what was your vote?"

"_Jenifer's Body_," he said.

"Well, looks like we're watching going to Narnia," I said, popping in the movie. As soon as it was in, I ran to turn off the lights and plopped down on Alex's lap. He wrapped his arms around my waist. The girls, plus Damian and Jack, cheered when Prince Caspian came on screen. Sorry, but Ben Barnes is way too hot for his own God damned good. Not as hot as Alex, but still. Even though I wish all that muscle wasn't hidden. Wink. Alex shifted unforforably under me.

"Don't worry, like I said, I world never leave you for Ben," I said, turning around and kissing his temple. He smiled and I turned back to the movie. That's onething about guys. They get paranoid and out of their comfort zone whenever their girlfriends talk about hot celebrities. It's not like we'll ever meet them. Okay, so, we might, but the odds aren't that great that Ben Barnes is just going to happen to be at the beach when we are or something. I mean, really. I could have called him up. I have my connections. We chose you, didn't we?

"Okay, so, _Law Abiding Citizen_ got the second highest votes, so that's next," I said and popped it in. It was a bit awkward seeing Jamie Foxx so serious in this movie, but I delt. When that ended, I put in _My Sister's Keeper_. Me, Aqua, Lissa, Rose, Damian, Jack, Mia, and Aphrodite blubbered throughout the movie and the guys had to hold the girls. Damian and Jack just held each other. When it was over, we had to wipe our faces really bad because, really, snot and tears are _not _atractive.

"So," I said and sniffled. "I guess _Jenifer's Body_ is next." Everyone nodded and I popped the movie in. I was terrified, to say the least. But it was worth it. Everytime I jumped or screamed, Alex would wrap his arms around me. I would smile and lean into him. When _Jenifer's Body_ went off, I took another vote, since no one had voted on _Madea Goes to Jail_ or _Valentine's Day_.

"_Valentines Day_ or _Madea Goes To Jail_?" I asked. "All for V Day?" Rose, Lissa, Jack, Damien, Mia, Aphrodite, Zoey, and Stark raised their hands. "_Valentine's Day_ it is then," I said and put it in. It was bound to be confusing. So many stars and couples. We all cracked up when Emma Roberts told the woman that her and her boyfriend would be having sex at lunch. Then we nearly peed our pants when Taylor Lautner said that he did push-ups before having sex with Taylor Swift. That is too funny. I couldn't take it anymore when I fell over into Rose's lap when Anne Hathaway was doing the phone sex. I swear, I was going to pee myself. Then this one guy kissed this other guy and I fell straight to the floor, along with Rose, Lissa, Alex, and Aphrodite, who was snorting.

"Dude... that... is... so... unatractive!" I said to her between giggle fits. I was clutching my stomach because I had a cramp.

"Okay, okay, I think I'm done," Alex said, sitting up and dragging me into his lap. I wiped away the giggle tears from his and my faces and turned back to the movie. Just in time to see Queen Latifa doing phone sex and snapping a rubberband ball like it was a whip. Oh, that did it. We were rolling on the floor again, Alex on top of me. Dimitri, Damien, Jack, Mia, Eddie, Stark, Zoey, and Christian fell down, too. It was about 20 minutes after the movie ended that we were able to calm ourselves down. I crawled over to the DVD player and put the last movie, _Madea Goes To Jail_, in. I heard a slap behind me from the couch.

"Who got slapped?" I asked and turned around. Alex was rubbing the back of his head.

"I slapped him because he was staring at your butt," Rose said.

"That is flattering and degrading at the same time," I said and sat on Alex's lap. The movie started. We laughed when the prostitute came up to the priest and she started dancing when he sprayed her with holy water. Then when Madea went crazy and ran through the house with a gun and when the one guy who's name is beyond me came up to her drunk with the beer glasses on. The last movies were obviously the best ones. When _Madea Goes to Jail_ went off, we all decided to go to bed. Not exactly saying we'd go to sleep, but...

"Night, guys," I said. I kissed all the girls and Damien and Jack on the cheek. Lena came running in. "Good night, big girl," I said and kissed her nose. I think Alex was still uncomforable around Lena, so I tugged his hand. "Come on, she won't bite. Just pet her." He reluctantly put his hand on her head and pet her head. She purred, though her pur was a lot louder than a house cat's pur. I smiled. "See? She's no harm." We said final good nights and went upstairs to our rooms. I hopped in the shower and got the sand out from my hair and... various places that I'd rather not say. I came out in a towel with my hair in dripping wet and in loose, darkened ringlets. Alex's eyes got wide.

"See something you like?" I asked. He nodded and I laughed. "Get in the shower." He got up, kissed my head, and went into the bathroom. I got out some cupcake PJs **(on profile) **and climbed into bed. I soon heard the door open. I looked up to see Alex with wet hair and a towel around his waist.

"Hello, sexy," I said.

"Hey, sexier," he said and went to his bag. He got out some flannel PJ pants, put them on, and slipped into the bed next to me. His arm wrapped around my waist and pulled me closer. His lips were on mine in a second. I kissed him back and rolled on top of him. He started pushing my shirt over my head, so I lifted my hands over my head. He threw it across the room. He put his hand under my knee and hooked my leg around his waist. I moaned into his mouth, causing him to squish me closer to him. I took off his pants and threw them with my shirt. My shorts were gone after that. Alex stopped kissing me.

"Why'd you stop?" I whined and pouted.

"On all fours. Now," he commanded. I did as told and he pushed into me. I screamed in pain and then pleasure.

"You're a virgin?" he asked. "Or rather was?"

"Yeah," I said, kind of choaked. He pumped in and out of me, obviously enjoying the moans I let out. I was rocking my hips in time with his thrusts.

"Alllllleeeex," I moaned out. "I'm close." He thrust harder and harder until I finally came. My arms wobbled but I stayed upright. Pretty soon, he came too and we fell down, his head on my back.

"God, I love you," he panted, wrapping his arms around my waist. I smiled.

"I love you, too," I said.

"Round 2?" he asked. I smiled down at him.

"Round 2." He got off me and I flipped over on my back. His lips crashed down on mine. I flipped over so I was on top, and put him inside me. I screamed out again and rode him. Oh, God, this felt so fuckin' good! I rode him, his hands helping me on my waist, and we both came shortly.

"ALEX!"

"AQUA!"

I fell down on top of him, him still inside me. I kissed his chest.

"Oh... my... God. I was missing out," I said. He chuckled and pulled out of me.

"Go to sleep, love. I'll be here when you wake up," he said and pulled the covers over us.

"Night, lover," I said.

"Good night, my Gemstone," he said. We fell asleep in each other's arms. What a day.

**So? How'd you like it? Yay! My first Aqua/Alex Lemon. Was it good? I hope. This is only, like, my 3rd lemon. I'm not a pro and I'm only 13, so don't judge.  
Anyways, I'm sorry about the poor movie description. I've only seen two of the 5 movies they watched. Again, sorry. I have a couple Qs:**

**1) Should anyone get pregnant, and if yes, who?**

**2) Should I make two or more of the characters find out they are related? If yes, who?**

**3) What are some great things they can do in Florida?**

**It would help me soooo much if you answered these. Please? I'll sell you my soul. Love ya!**

**Love,  
Jabby**


End file.
